The Sky's Living Clam: Short Stories
by Life'sChoice
Summary: A collection of short stories about the Vongola Family's first boss and the son of Jupiter, Giotto Vongola.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is collection of short stories about Giotto Vongola's nature as a demigod. There's no specific plot whatsoever, so I basically write whatever pops into my mind and the updates would be random. For those who are still reading, _The Grey-Eyed Son_ , I apologize for not updating as much. Life and school has got in the way, and plus it's my senior year of high school so there's a lot stress in my being. But, I have the next chapter's plot written down so all I need to do is type it, if time wills it. Anyway, this collection of short stories is a KHR and PJO crossover. I hope you enjoy!**

 ***All rights go to Rick Riordan and Akira Amano**

 **The Clam's Origins**

 _ **January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1912**_

It was cloudy and rainy as Isabella Vongola looked outside of the tainted window of her home. The babe in her arms is sleeping soundly and the mother seemed to be entranced of her son's form as she looked back at him with great interest. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed as the night goes on. By the time the hand of the clock struck seven, Isabella saw lightning flashed the ground. A smile crept into her face when she saw a figure started walking towards her home.

When one of the servants of her home welcomed the guest, the man was directed to the woman's chambers. Walking through the long halls of the mansion did not prevent the man from stopping, but rather encouraged him to walk faster eager to see the woman he loved and his long-awaited son.

The mahogany door in front of him finally did stop the man from walking any further. As he was about to knock on the door, he heard a womanly voice, "Come in."

Without hesitation, he proceeded and opened the door cautiously. Inside, he clearly remembers the outline of the room. Large and long tainted windows took up most of one side of the wall; bookshelves were arranged neatly on the other and the large bed is facing the windows. The study desk, in which it was piled with many papers and books, was still in the right place.

"You're here," Isabella said with astonishment. Her voice broke the thoughts of the man she loved, and he turned his blue eyes onto the woman that was on the bed.

"Yes," he finally replied, "I'm here, my love."

Isabella smiled, "Come, come see your son _mio caro._ "

She motioned him with one of her arms to come over and patted the spot on the bed to let him sit. By the time the man reached her bed, Isabella could finally make out the man's appearance: Neatly trimmed beard, short and clean cut blonde hair with a piece of curly strand that is hanging in front of his forehead, and adorning a nice black suit. The man was handsome in her eyes.

When the man finally settled beside the woman, he nervously asked, "I-Is this…our boy?"

The woman laughed softly with mirth, "Yes _caro_ , this is our boy."

Isabella held out the babe and the man slowly enveloped his strong arms around their baby boy. Once the babe settled comfortably in his father's embrace, the man could see tuffs of blonde hair sprouting from its head and he could make out the shape of his son's face. The son's father smiled lovingly as he continued to stare out onto his child.

When the child yawned, he revealed his eyes. It was light orange, something the child inherited from his mother. The babe gurgled happily at the sight of his father and gripped one of his father's fingers strongly, causing the older man to wince at his son's strength.

"Oh my. This child is strong," the man chuckled.

"He got it from you," Isabella replied happily, "And besides, you are the king of Olympus. A king should be strong."

The handsome man agreed to the woman beside him, "Of course love."

The babe in his arms continued to play along with his father while his mother watched the whole scene.

"I'm glad I'm here with you and the little one," the man started once more.

"Me too, _amore._ "

"No, what I mean is that I would rather be here than partying with others in Olympus," He ended as he looked over to his lover.

Realization struck Isabella to the core. Today is a new year. It is a tradition for everyone to celebrate. Not only that, she could see in her lover's face that he wanted to escape his wife's antics for once, "You know you are always welcome here."

The man heavily sighed, "I do know love. It's just that-,"

Isabella waited for him to go on, but she already knew what he was going to say. Gods are not allowed to interfere with mortals' lives. If they do, trouble and danger would only ensue. The loving woman clasped her lover's shoulder causing the man to look at her once more. He only saw understanding and wisdom in her orange eyes as if she knew her husband's soul.

"I understand _amore_ ," she continued, "I know you are doing this to protect us, but let us enjoy this moment for once. You, me and little Giotto."

Isabella watched her lover's face turn into confusion, "Giotto?"

The mother of the babe laughed quietly, "That is the name our _bambino_."

Giotto Vongola. It sounded right when the man repeated his son's name. The blonde-haired man asked his lover the origin of the name, and Isabella told him that it was the name of her dead brother who suffered from tuberculosis.

"Giotto Vongola," the man repeated, "Son of Jupiter."

"Do you like it _caro_?"

"Like it? I love it," the man revealed as Jupiter replied with a smile on his handsome face.

The man, or should I say, the god, Jupiter, kissed his son's forehead and handed the little babe back to his lover with gentleness and affection. Isabella gladly enveloped her slender arms around Giotto's frame and held him close like a loving mother should while keeping her light-orange eyes onto their little boy.

They stayed like that for as long as they can remember until the king of Olympus finally spoke again while observing his son, "He will face many great challenges."

Isabella hummed in agreement, "I know. That is why I'll try to teach him what is right and good for the sake of everyone."

Jupiter continued, "By the time he reaches a certain age, he must go to Camp Jupiter to further his training. It is the only safe haven that can protect him from monsters and other dangers that are lurking about. I hope you understand, my love."

"I understand. I'm not worried at all since he's your son," Isabella replied, "The only thing I fear for him is that he will experience loss and pain. I hope he will not fall into hatred and revenge but rather love and justice. It is the only way to overcome the evil of this world."

The god of lightning lovingly embraced his lover along with their son and they sat there for what it seemed like eternity. As the rain came to a halt, so did the thunder and lightning. For once in the god's life, he attained peace and security within the presence of the Vongola family.

 _ **July 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1932**_

Giotto Vongola walked along the outskirts of the forest, searching for the place in which he was left alone to be with the she-wolf when he was sixteen. Alongside the young Vongola is none other than his right-hand man, G, who is smoking much to Giotto's displeasure. Ahead of them, Giotto could finally see the Wolf House. The house is a massive ruin of red and gray stones and rough-hewn timber beams, making it look as if tragedy happened here.

"We're here," Giotto began.

G pulled out his cigarette from his chapped lips and threw it to the ground, stepping on it to extinguish the fire. Giotto felt relieved when his friend finally stopped what he was doing and continued moving forward towards the ruined house.

"So this is where you often go during the summer," G said while looking around his surroundings, "I imagine you would visit a lover or something."

The young Vongola smirked then chuckled to himself, "No. The place where we're heading is the only place I can go. It is a safe haven for me."

G stood silently while eyeing his friend. After the creation of the Vongola Family as well as Giotto's first visitation of Camp Jupiter in 1928, the eighteen-year-old Giotto revealed to his childhood friend his situation, two more years after the young Vongola's fateful encounter of other Roman demigods. Despite their differences, G supported and trusted his friend. In fact, G is trustful enough that Giotto allowed him to accompany the young Vongola to travel from Italy to America just to go to the place where Giotto is safe from lurking dangers.

When both friends finally stopped in front of the Wolf House, the boss of the Family turned towards his loyal friend, "I'm leaving you in charge of the group for awhile."

G waved off, "No need to worry _Primo_. Alaude and I will take care of it. I do hope Knuckle or Lampo will not do anything stupid while you're gone.

Giotto smiled, "If you need anything or advice, you could always ask my mother. She'd be willing to help you."

The red-haired man nodded. Giotto's mother, Isabella Vongola, is the person who inspired her son to form the vigilante group. Staying true to her promise of raising her son to do what is right and good for the sake of everyone, Isabella was often sought out by the other guardians for encouragement and advice.

The two men said their goodbyes, and the young Vongola proceeded down the path past the House towards Camp Jupiter. As G watches his friend disappear among the trees, the red-haired man went about his own way to go back to Italy.

After a long journey from the Wolf House, Giotto was able to reach the camp's borders before sundown. By the border is none other than Terminus, the Roman god of boundaries and the protector of the public territory of Rome.

As Giotto approached the god, Terminus greeted the young Vongola as if he had just returned home from war, "Welcome home, Praetor Giotto."

Giotto smiled at Terminus, "It's good to be home, Terminus."

The Roman god laughed with mirth, "Well, it's not your _permanent_ home, but rather your second home."

The young Vongola agreed to the statement. Just as Terminus is about to say something, Lupa, the she-wolf, appeared and walked towards the son of Jupiter.

"Welcome back, Praetor."

Giotto bowed his head in respect towards his mentor and looked back to Terminus, "It's nice seeing you again, Terminus."

Terminus smiled and encouraged the young Vongola to walk with Lupa. As they stroll towards the entrance of New Rome, Lupa gave detailed reports of the past year when Giotto was away. So far, no incidents occurred during his absence, but a lot of new demigods came and conquered.

"How's Lily?" Giotto asked.

Lydia Boyle, daughter of Bellona, is the second praetor of Camp Jupiter. She is known as Lily only by her family, but Giotto is an exception.

"She is well," Lupa replied, "She displayed her potential of leading the camp professionally and with determination. Bellona came to visit her one time to bless her. You should have seen your co-praetor's face. She was extremely happy."

Pride surged within the young Vongola. Usually, Giotto is often the one that takes the lead and he understands that Lily is quiet person, but hearing Lily's openness and leadership relieved the Vongola boss. Other than that, Lily's mother came to visit her which is a rare thing to do for a godly parent. Bellona's visitation further Giotto's pride for the young Boyle.

"She misses you as well," Lupa continued.

The she-wolf smiled when she noticed the red blush that is creeping onto Giotto's cheeks. The son of Jupiter's orange eyes tried to avoid the eyes of his mentor and was even walking faster than the wolf herself. He eventually slowed down when Giotto realized that Lupa was behind him rather than being ahead of him.

"Well, I guess I have to congratulate her then," Giotto said nervously.

Lupa continued to smile at her former trainee's flushness. When they reached the center square of New Rome, children from all ages as well as Giotto's demigod friends came to greet the young Vongola home. With his arms open wide, the children crushed the latter with exuberant embraces causing the boss to stumble back a little until he regained his footing.

Ahead of him and among the crowd is his co-praetor, Lily, who is smiling and laughing at him. Everyone from the center square welcomed him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I have come back with another chapter of my collection of short stories. Before I start, I just want to apologize for not updating as much but as I have said from my previous author's note, this collection of short stories will be updated randomly so I don't really follow a schedule of when to update. Anyway, as for my followers who is currently waiting for another chapter of _The Grey-Eyed Son_ , you will have to wait a little while longer because of the fact that I need to fix something in regards with the plot I set out a few months ago. Also the chapter that I promised to update a few months ago also caused a problem (something happened with the file grrr.) As of now, followers of _The Grey-Eyed Son_ , feel free to read this collection of short stories. If some of you don't already know, this is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Percy Jackson crossover - Just giving you guys a fair warning. Alright, enough rambling. Begin reading! Don't forget to leave a review, favorite or follow.**

 ***All rights go to Rick Riordan and Akira Amano**

 **Senatus Populusque Romanus**

 _ **January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1919**_

Seven-year-old Giotto Vongola sped through the halls of the Vongola Mansion with excitement and joy in his orange eyes. On his right hand, a wooden sword was gripped tightly and a purple cape was flowing thoroughly behind him as he ran. Many of the servants seemed to notice the seven-year-old and concern filled their fearful eyes.

"Master Giotto!" one of the servants exclaimed, " _Fate attenzione_! We do not intend to get in trouble again for what had happened last year!"

" _Lo prometto_ I won't!" The young boy retorted as he looked back.

By the time Giotto reached the grand doors at the end of the hallway, the young Vongola finally stopped with a heavy respiration. On the other side of the door, he could make out the voices within and smiled when he heard the person he wanted to see. Giotto sheathed his wooden sword onto his belt and used his two hands to grasp the two door golden knobs. With all of his strength, he pushed the two heavy doors, revealing before him was the man he wanted to see after a year.

" _Pap_ _à!_ " Giotto exclaimed with happiness, "You're here! You're really here!"

The seven-year-old crushed his father with an exuberant embrace and the man lifted him off from the ground.

"Of course I'm here, _bambino_ ," Jupiter laughed, "Why would I miss my son's birthday?"

Little Giotto pouted and looked at his father with his orange eyes, "Because _mamma_ told me that you're not coming this year."

Jupiter laughed again and looked over to his lover, Isabella. Giotto's mother chuckled at her son's reasoning and she caught her son's eyes. Giotto seemed to brighten with a realization. It was an intentional lie for the young Vongola.

"You lied to me, _mamma_?" Giotto questioned.

Isabella nodded with a smile, "I want to surprise you _caro_."

Jupiter ruffled his son's blonde hair with delight and used his index finger to hook it under Giotto's small chin. He turned the young boy's head and looked at his eyes. Orange clashing blue, two colors are trying to complement one another other. Jupiter could see a strong sense of determination within him as if he is ready to take on the world, but at the same time he could see naivety.

The issue of lying seemed to take a hold within the young Vongola. Like the sky, Giotto disregarded this issue since he has full trust towards his mother. Jupiter, in the back of his mind, knows that the issue only leads to deception and distrust, but as of now, Giotto's naivety took control of the situation.

"Come my child," Jupiter kissed his son's forehead, "Let's have some cake. Would you like that?"

Giotto glowed, "Yes please!"

Both father and son laughed with mirth. Isabella, who was watching the whole scene, smiled. She looked out of the window where the sun shines. It is indeed a beautiful day.

"So _pap_ _à,_ what is my birthday gift this year?" the seven-year-old asked with curiosity in his voice.

Jupiter glanced at Isabella, who took a seat beside their son, "Actually, I have two gifts for you."

Giotto's orange eyes sparkled with interest, "Really? Two gifts?"

"Yes. One from me and one from your mother and I," Jupiter replied as he took a bite out of the cake.

Giotto's eyes widened with astonishment, and looked back and forth between his mother and father. Her son's silence caused Isabella to nod towards her lover as if she was signaling something. Jupiter caught the signal and took out a big box with a purple ribbon on top.

"Here's my gift for you," Jupiter said as he handed the box to his son, "This gift will finally make you look like a true Roman soldier of Rome. "

The excitement bubbled within Giotto as he grasped for the big box. The big box, when the young boy took hold of it, was a bit heavy for him. Giotto settled the box on top of the table and the seven-year-old stood on his chair. With his hands, he carefully untied the purple ribbon and opened the lid of the box.

Inside the box, a small smile begins to creep up onto the corners of Giotto's small mouth when he saw his gift. Revealing a Roman centurion helmet, Giotto thanked his father with a hug. Giotto, with his helmet, rushed over to the nearest mirror. Giotto stood like a soldier when he finally saw himself with everything his father had given him on his past birthdays. Last year, his father had given him the wooden sword while two years ago, Giotto was given a purple cape that was attached to the breastplate.

Just what his father had said earlier, Giotto is now a true Roman soldier of Rome. He turned around and showed off his appearance. His goofy smile melted the hearts of his parents.

" _Caro,"_ Isabella started with a gasp, "You're so handsome just like your father."

"Indeed you are, _bambino_ ," Jupiter said with a smile.

Giotto unsheathed his wooden sword and holstered it up in the air, " _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_

Both parents laughed and yelled the same phrase their son had proclaimed. On the other side of the grand doors, the servants of the mansion quietly followed the example of their young master and quickly dispersed only to return to their duties.

Jupiter clapped, "Spoken like a true Roman!"

Isabella clasped her lover's shoulder, " _Caro_ , I believe it is time to present our gift."

The god lightning nodded and called over his son. The young Vongola realized he has another gift to open and quickly sheathed his wooden sword onto his belt. While doing so, Isabella took out a smaller box that can be easily held with only one hand. The box is black with golden trimmings around it. Along with it, there are Latin phrases but it was a too small to see and read it. Isabella crouched down before her beloved son.

"Giotto Vongola," Isabella said with a much more serious tone, "You are our pride and joy. In our eyes, you are a keeper. The gift we're about to give you holds great value once you figure out what it means. For now, I want you to promise that you'll never lose this and that you will always protect it. _Mi prometti?"_

Giotto nodded in agreement, " _Lo prometto mamma."_

Isabella looked at her son again before glancing over to her lover. Jupiter sighed as brushed over his blonde hair. The god kneeled before his son and his blue eyes stared to his son's orange ones.

" _Bambino,"_ Jupiter started as he grasped his son's arms, "You are special. As of now, I cannot explain your situation but I know you will eventually figure out whom and what you are in the future. Just like what your mother said, you must protect this."

"Don't worry _pap_ _à,_ I will protect it," Giotto responded with determination.

Isabella handed the black box to her son. Giotto opened the lid with ease and inside reveals a gold medal with the insignia of SPQR. The young Vongola was captivated by its beauty and value of such a thing. Along the rims of the medal, Little Giotto noticed a phrase of sorts.

" _Mamma,_ what is a praetor?" Giotto asked.

Isabella glanced at Jupiter as if she's trying to get aid. On the other hand, Jupiter looked back at her with a shrug.

"I think it's best if you don't find out for now little one," Isabella replied.

The seven-year-old groaned in disappointment and pouted. Isabella chuckled at her son's antics, but she was glad her son did not ponder any further about the meaning of the Latin word.

Now it was Jupiter's turn to speak, "How about I tell what type of gold the medal is made out of. What do you say?"

Giotto's attention soon turned towards his father with interest in his orange eyes. From then on, the king of Olympus explained the story of imperial gold and how it was used for weapons to easily destroy monsters and gods. Giotto was amazed by the myths of heroes after the story of imperial gold led to another topic. As Jupiter told many stories, the seven-year-old took the idea of reenacting of some of the stories with the use of his Roman equipment.

By the end of the day, the young Vongola was carried by his father to his bedroom while clutching the medal upon his breast as he fell into a deep sleep. It was indeed a great day.

 _ **June 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1932**_

A month before he arrived at Camp Jupiter to resume his duty as a praetor, the Vongola boss woke up from his dream. It wasn't a dream per se, but rather it was a memory from the past that reminded the twenty-year-old Giotto of his importance as a praetor of Camp Jupiter.

After the visit from his father on his seventh birthday, Jupiter began to visit him less as the god realized that he is putting Giotto and his mother into danger. Giotto understood the matter between gods and mortals, but the young Vongola was saddened by the fact that his father cannot guide him like a normal father should.

Beneath his pocket, Giotto took out the medal he was given on his seventh birthday. His orange eyes scanned over the details of the gold medal. _"SPQR,"_ he thought.

The Vongola boss stood up from his bed and walked over towards the window where the sunlight is shining through. Once the sunlight struck the medal he was holding, it gave off a glow of gold. Giotto's eyes widened by the sudden appearance of his family's insignia on the wall of his room: the clam with wings. Underneath the insignia, Giotto also noticed a description: _"The Sky's Living Clam shall make his way; for he will lead the people up to this day."_

The glow finally vanished when the sun was blocked by the clouds. Realization struck the young boss to the core as he realized the meaning behind his parents' promise of protecting the medal. The little description seemed to shaken Giotto a bit as he also now fully understands his role in Camp Jupiter. Being praetor is not just being a leader who goes into battles leading its troops, but it is also being a person who will lead the people into the light with the right decisions.

As Giotto tucked away the gold medal, he silently proclaimed into the thin air, " _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_

Out of nowhere, he heard, "Spoken like a true Roman!"

 _ **Mount Olympus**_

As Jupiter sat upon his throne, a light spark tingled him. He heard the silent prayer his favorite son had given him and was glad that Giotto finally understood his part in Camp Jupiter. The king of Olympus watched over his son and once again at his proclamation.

 _"Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ Giotto silently exclaimed.

That put a smile unto the god's face. With his lightning bolt on his right hand, he followed his son's example as he adjourned the meeting before him.

"Spoken like a true Roman!" His father whispered unknowingly to his dear _bambino_.


End file.
